


Star Clusters

by MidnightMaddi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, M/M, Oumota Week 2019, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMaddi/pseuds/MidnightMaddi
Summary: My submissions for Oumota Week!Day 1 Stuck in a small placeDay 3 Sickness





	1. Stuck in a Small Place

**Author's Note:**

> Yahooo! It’s finally Oumota week and I’m super excited to see what everyone has come up with!! While I have not finished all the prompts listed, I do plan to finish them all at some point, but for now I hope you enjoy what I have now. (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1

Barely managing to keep himself from toppling over, Kaito righted himself before continuing his chase. “Ouma you little brat, give me back my jacket!” He tried to sound angry, but it was obvious to both of them that he was enjoying himself. He tried to keep his laughter in, but the constant giggling bubbling out of Kokichi made it hard.

"Geez Momota-chan, you'd think a meathead like you, would be able to catch me by now!" Kokichi taunted, glancing behind him to stick his tongue out as he waved his jacket up in the air like a cape.

Kaito narrows his eyes and speeds up. Kokichi shrieks in response. He gets close enough to touch the fabric, but just when he’s about to snatch it back, Kokichi turns a corner. 

Nearly ramming himself into a wall, he flails around in surprise and just barely catches a glimpse of purple disappearing behind a door.

Running his hand through his hair, Kaito smiles and goes to open the door he saw Kokichi enter. But when he does, He’s swiftly pulled inside by a small pair of hands. He only has time to see a glimpse of a smirk on the other’s face before the door closes behind him and they’re both enveloped in darkness. A broom closet. 

He hears a familiar giggle near his ear and a pair of curious hand wandering up and down his chest. "Oh no, I've been caught! I sure hope I don't get punished."

A hand wonders down to Kaito’s pants, but he grabs it before it can go any further. “Maybe I should.” He gives the hand a gentle squeeze and brings it up to his mouth, giving it a chaste kiss before letting go in favor of resting it on his hip. “You’ve caused me a lot of trouble chasing after you.” He says fondly.

Kokichi gasps at the contact. “What are you gonna do about it then?” He whispers, reaching a hand to play with the astronaut's goatee.

Kaito slides a hand down the smaller one’s back and moves to breathe down his neck. “I’ll show you.” Kokichi waits on bated breath as he feels lips press against his skin.

Taking a deep breath, Kaito blows a raspberry against his neck. Kokichi squeals and thrashes around in his hold in confusion, but his grip only gets tighter. “M-Momota-chan!?”

Kaito grins and slides his fingers against the smaller boy’s sides. Kokichi gasps. “N-No! M-Momota-chaaan! Stop!” He bangs his hands against his chest in desperation as he tries to keep his laughter in. But if anything, Kaito is persistent and keeps his hold on him as he slides his fingers across sensitive skin.

Kokichi continues to squirm, but with every touch it feels like he’s falling apart. It only takes a hand to slip against his armpit for him to absolutely lose it. Kokichi screams with laughter, tears streaming down his flushed face. Kaito laughs with him, no doubt having the time of his life for making him lose his cool.

When Kaito figures he’s had enough, he stops his assault, letting kokichi lean against him bonelessly. Kaito adjusts the boy in his grip and slides down to the floor with kokichi sitting snugly in his lap.

Still breathless from earlier, Kokichi hides his face in the taller boy’s chest. The only good thing about being in the dark was that Kaito couldn’t see how red his face was.

Reaching a hand up, he blindly searches for his goatee, and gives it a weak tug. “This wasn’t what I had in mind, you big dummy.” 

“Oh yeah? Then why don’t you tell me what you were thinking about?” Kokichi could practically hear the smirk in his voice and it made his cheeks darken even further. How dare he tease him like this. That was his job!

Kokichi wraps his arms around his torso and nuzzles his face angrily into his chest. “No!”

“No?” Laughing, Kaito brings a hand up and plays with the wisps of his hair. A soothing motion that Kokichi can’t help but relax into. After a few minutes of just basking in each other’s warmth, Kaito leans down to whisper into his ear.

“Hey, I need to go soon. Shuichi and Harumaki are waiting for me.”

Kokichi frowns and tightens his hold around his chest. His response was muffled against the fabric. “Those two clowns again? You’re always with them.”

Kaito pokes his side in retaliation. “Don’t say that, they’re my friends.” 

“Seems more like your own personal harem with how much they hang around you.” Kokichi whines, but after a beat of silence, he realizes how that sounds.

Kaito asks. “Are you… Jealous?” 

He sounds way too happy about that. “I’m not!” Kokichi tries to crawl out of his lap, but Kaito locks him into place.

“Hey don’t get embarrassed. I think it’s cute.”

Leaning down, Kaito begins to press wet kisses all over the little leader's face, much to the embarrassment of the latter. “Noooo, let go! Stop being gross!”

"Babe, just say the word and I'll take you on a date."

Kokichi makes a dying sound and tries to hide his face.

"I'll make it all romantic and shit too. Maybe go stargazing after a candle light dinner? Or maybe go to an amusement park and ride the ferris wheel at sunset?"

With each suggestion, Kokichi's face burns more and more until finally he mumbles his answer.

"What was that?"

"I said, anything is fine!"

"Great, I'll see you later!" Kaito plants one final kiss to his cheek before slamming the door open.

Flustered, Kokichi looks to the side and realizes he didn't even take his jacket back. Bunching the fabric in his hands, he brings it up to his face and promptly screams into it.


	2. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am a couple weeks later with another prompt! (」°ロ°)」Please take it! Hope you enjoy!

Kaito wakes up to a familiar heat pressed against his back. Smiling, he turns over and huddles Kokichi's smaller body against his chest. Threading his fingers through those unruly locks of purple, he watches in amusement as Kokichi subconsciously snuggles in closer, burying his face into his shoulder. But after a blissful minute of playing with hair, he notices something different. He feels warmer than usual. 

Pulling back, he looks down and is met with a bright pink flush that spreads all across Kokichi’s face. Careful not to disturb him, he cups a reddened cheek in his palm and checks his temperature. Kaito would have smiled at the way he leans into his touch if it weren’t for the fact that he was burning up. “Shit.”

With as little movement as possible, Kaito tries to extract himself from the blankets, but his efforts are in vain when he hears a small voice call out his name. “Kai-chan…” 

Turing back, he’s greeted to the endearing sight of Kokichi rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The shirt he stole last night was slipping over his shoulder, making his look smaller than he already was. Combined with the wild hair sticking out in every direction and the bright flush in his cheeks, Kokichi was the very picture of cuteness.

Reaching a hand out, Kaito pushes his bangs back and behind his ear and speaks to him in a soft voice. “Kichi hey, how are you feeling?” 

“Cold, come back to bed.” Kokichi whines, stretching his arms out for a hug, leaving Kaito no choice but to comply. With a big grin, Kaito scoops him up into a giant bear hug and gently presses him into the sheets, taking pleasure in the happy chirps he receives in response. 

Giving the boy beneath him a loving kiss to the forehead, Kaito tries to separate from him, only to be stopped by a pair of arms wrapped around his neck.

Kaito would like nothing more than to snuggle back into bed with him, but he really needs to take care of Kokichi’s fever before it gets any worse. Kaito tugs at his arms as gently as possible. “Kokichi, you need to let go.”

Kokichi shakes his head, nuzzling further into the astronaut’s neck. “Where you going?” He mumbles.

He chuckles and cups Kokichi’s still burning cheeks together. “You’re running a fever, I need to get you some medicine.” 

“No I’m not.” He says back in a dazed manner, not at all convincing. Kaito finally prys his arms off and moves to tuck him under the blankets. “Yes you are.” Kokichi glares at him weakly and kicks them away. “No I’m not!” 

Kaito glares back, if he wants to act like a brat, then he’ll treat him like one. Gathering the blankets he proceeds to wrap a squirming Kokichi into a blanket burrito, one that his fevered body can’t break out of. Kokichi whines and cries. "Kai-chaaaan! Don't do this to me!"

Kaito places one last kiss to his cheek before leaving. “Sit tight babe, I’ll be right back.”

Kokichi struggles uselessly against the blankets. “Nooooo!” 

When Kaito does return, its with a tray of food and a bottle of medicine. Kokichi is still sniffling, tears sliding down his face. He can't tell if it's from the fever or if he's just being his usual drama queen self. Maybe a little bit of both.

Kaito props him up against some pillows and gently wipes away his tears “Stop being a crybaby.” 

“Don’t tell me what to do.” He argues back weakly.

Kaito snorts and shows him the steaming bowl he brought back. “Yeah, yeah. Are you hungry? I made you some porridge!” 

Kokichi eyes it with interest before asking. “Is it made with love?”

“Of course!” Kaito claims proudly, playing along and earning himself a giggle in return.

“Then I guess I have to eat it.” Kokichi says, opening his mouth wide, humming happily when Kaito feeds him a spoon full. With a laugh, Kaito continues to spoil his feverish boyfriend. 

After eating what he could and taking medication, Kaito places a cooling patch on his forehead. Before he could move to tuck him in again, Kokichi reaches out and grabs his hand.

Giving it a squeeze, Kokichi asks in a meek voice so soft that he almost misses it. "You'll stay with me, right?"

Kaito squeezes back. "Yeah, just give me a sec."

After setting the tray aside, Kaito gets under the covers and opens his arms. Kokichi crawls into them and nuzzles into that warm chest he adores so much.

Kaito chuckles. "This better?" he asks, fingers threading through his hair like they were this morning. 

Kokichi let's out a pleased sigh. "Love you…"

Kaito's heart swells with affection. Placing a kiss to his forehead, he tilts Kokichi's chin up to stare into those eyes that remind him so much of the night time sky. "Love you too. Hey, when you're feeling better, wanna do something fun?"

"Okay." Kokichi whispers, nuzzling back into the astronaut’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having Kaito call Kokichi babe extends my life by a couple of years lol 
> 
> I love talking to people so please let me know your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested, I’ll also be posting on tumblr by the username 0headphonepisces0 too.


End file.
